hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016-17 Michigan Windstorm Season (Vile)
The 2016-17 Michigan Windstorm season is a live event taking place on the west coast of Michigan. Generally the season peaks in the fall, but storms can form any time. This season is likely to be average, and storms that persist over 12 hours will be named. Winter storms will also be named in this area. How do windstorms receive names? A windstorm is named if it has winds of 15 mph or over and persists more than 12 hours. If the storm fails to persist more than 12 hours, it is numbered. Seasonal Forecasts Most models predict a very active season, due to a Lake Michigan lake effect that is forecast to bring constant storms. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/09/2011 till:01/03/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/09/2011 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:blue id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Wind_Depression_=_<12_hours id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Wind_Storm_=_>12_hours id:WS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Winter_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Wind/Winter_Cyclone_=_45-50_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Intense_Wind/Winter_Cyclone_=_55-65_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Wind/Winter_Cyclone=_>70_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:26/09/2011 till:30/09/2011 color:TS text:"Annie (WS)" from:05/10/2011 till:05/10/2011 color:TD text:"002 (WD)" from:07/10/2011 till:08/10/2011 color:TS text:"Boris (WS)" from:11/10/2011 till:12/10/2011 color:TS text:"Clarice (WS)" from:17/10/2011 till:18/10/2011 color:C1 text:"Donovan (WC)" from:24/10/2011 till:25/10/2011 color:TS text:"Elisa (WS)" from:25/10/2011 till:27/10/2011 color:TS text:"Fausto (WS)" from:28/10/2011 till:30/10/2011 color:C1 text:"Ginny (WC)" barset:break from:31/10/2011 till:01/11/2011 color:TS text:"Hugo (WS)" from:08/11/2011 till:09/11/2011 color:TS text:"Isabella (WS)" from:13/11/2011 till:14/11/2011 color:TS text:"Jordan (WS)" from:17/11/2011 till:20/11/2011 color:C3 text:"Karen (IC)" from:23/11/2011 till:25/11/2011 color:C1 text:"Lorenzo (WC)" from:28/11/2011 till:29/11/2011 color:C1 text:"Madison (WC)" from:30/11/2011 till:02/12/2011 color:TS text:"Nolan (WS)" from:04/12/2011 till:05/12/2011 color:WS text:"Olivia (WS)" barset:break from:06/12/2011 till:12/12/2011 color:WS text:"Paine (WS)" from:13/12/2011 till:18/12/2011 color:C1 text:"Roxy (WC)" from:20/12/2011 till:24/12/2011 color:C3 text:"Simon (IC)" from:03/01/2012 till:09/01/2012 color:WS text:"Tia (WS)" from:10/01/2012 till:13/01/2012 color:C5 text:"Vincent (SC)" from:17/01/2012 till:19/01/2012 color:TS text:"Whitney (WS)" from:26/01/2012 till:28/01/2012 color:WS text:"Xavier (WS)" from:30/01/2012 till:01/02/2012 color:C1 text:"Yvette (WC)" barset:break from:01/02/2012 till:02/02/2012 color:TS text:"Zarius (WS)" from:04/02/2012 till:06/02/2012 color:TS text:"Alpha (WS)" from:07/02/2012 till:08/02/2012 color:WS text:"Bravo (WS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/09/2011 till:01/10/2011 text:September from:01/10/2011 till:01/11/2011 text:October from:01/11/2011 till:01/12/2011 text:November from:01/12/2011 till:01/01/2012 text:December from:01/01/2012 till:01/02/2012 text:Jan 2017 from:01/02/2012 till:01/03/2012 text:Feb 2017 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"The Windstorm Scale)" Storms Windstorm Annie On September 26, a windstorm blew into Michigan. The storm persisted for about four days, and caused some trees to fall near the coast. The storm even was able to take on a cyclonic appearance near the end of it's lifespan. Annie dissolved on September 30. It has also been reported that Annie has caused some flooding in southern Michigan. Wind Depression 002 On October 5, a wind depression blew into Michigan. It failed to last more than 12 hours, and was not named. It caused no damage. Windstorm Boris On October 7, a strong wind depression blew into Michigan. The storm had very strong winds by that evening, prompting an upgrade to Tropical Storm Boris. The next day, however, Boris's winds diminished. Windstorm Clarice Windstorm Clarice blew into Michigan on October 11. While being a strong, somewhat long-lasting windstorm, damage was mostly confined to snapped tree limbs. Clarice moved out the next day. Wind Cyclone Donovan Wind Depression 005 formed on October 17. The next morning, winds were very strong, reaching 50 mph. This prompted Donovan to become the season's first wind cyclone. Despite Donovan's impressive intensity, minimal damage was reported. Windstorm Elisa Windstorm Elisa formed on October 24, and exited Michigan on October 25, with minimal impacts. Windstorm Fausto Fausto blew into Michigan on October 25. While it was a fairly average wind storm, it brought rain to western Michigan for a full day, and managed to last for 2 full days, making Fausto the longest lasting storm since Annie. Wind Cyclone Ginny On October 28, Ginny blew into Michigan. Ginny had the strongest winds since Donovan, with winds of 45 mph, just below wind cyclone intensity. It is possible that Ginny could be upgraded to a wind cyclone. Ginny had minimal impacts. Ginny was upgraded to a wind cyclone following the modification of the scale. Windstorm Hugo Hugo blew into Michigan on Halloween, and brought everybody 35 mph winds during the holiday. The storm was very weak, and had little impact. Windstorm Isabella Following a drought in the season, Isabella entered on November 8. It exited the next day, and caused some slippery roads due to leaves falling on the road. Otherwise, impacts were minimal. Windstorm Jordan Jordan blew into Michigan on November 13. It dissipated on November 14, with minimal land impacts. Intense Winter Cyclone Karen Main Article: Windstorm Karen (2016) Wind Cyclone Lorenzo Wind Cyclone Madison Windstorm Nolan Winter Storm Olivia Winter Storm Paine Winter Cyclone Roxy Intense Wind Cyclone Simon Winter Storm Tia Super Wind Cyclone Vincent Windstorm Whitney Winter Storm Xavier Winter Cyclone Yvette Windstorm Zarius Windstorm Alpha Winter Storm Bravo Names Names: This season uses list 1 of the rotating lists. Names in italics were assigned to storms in the 2016-17 season. Other name lists are located here. Due to the anticipated activity of the season, the military phonetic alphabet has been added. Retirement After some consideration, the GIHC confirmed they would retire the names Annie, Karen, and Vincent on February 1, 2017.They will not be used again for another wind storm or cyclone. The names Alyssa, Katia, and Van will replace them in the 2020-21 season.Category:Live Seasons Category:Lake Michigan seasons Category:Lake Michigan storms Category:Great Lakes seasons Category:2016 Seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Michigan Windstorm Season